An automotive battery is a rechargeable battery used to supply electric energy to automobiles and other transportation vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, trains, ships, boats, aircraft, etc.). A typical automotive battery may include a plurality of galvanic cells that provide, for example, 12 V at full charge. Generally, automotive batteries may be built to meet different specifications. In some cases, a single vehicle may have two or more batteries configured in series or in parallel.
In automotive applications, a “cold-crank event” can occur in the battery when an internal combustion engine is started—i.e., “cranked”—at low ambient temperatures, which causes the battery's voltage to drop to very low levels. For instance, in a 12 V system, a cold-crank event may drive the battery's nominal voltage to values as low as 5 V. As a consequence, certain electronic components in the automobile including, for instance, microcontrollers (MCUs), microprocessors, etc. may be negatively affected by the voltage drop. In many situations, these electronic components may be reset and/or their memory contents may be lost.